LUCIFER (VKOOK)
by Kiminiyoon
Summary: Ketika aku sedang mencarimu kau datang sendiri menyerahkan dirimu padaku sehingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarimu, kurasa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Perbedaan antara aku denganmu bukanlah sebuah penghalang untukku untuk mendapatkan dirimu - VKOOK Taehyung!Same Uke!Jungkook AND ALL MEMBERS ETC Cover By: kak @Youngii
1. Chapter 1

Ketika aku sedang mencarimu kau datang sendiri menyerahkan dirimu padaku sehingga aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarimu, kurasa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku. Perdedaan antara aku denganmu bukanlah sebuah penghalang untukku untuk mendapatkan dirimu

TAEHYUNGXJUNGKOOK/ VKOOK

Taehyung!Same Uke!Jungkook

 **SATU**

.

.

.

.

.

Tapak demi tapak kaki itu beralun dikoridor yang terlihat lenggang pasalnya KBM Saat ini sedang berlangsung, tapi beda halnya dengan salah seorang pemuda dengan tampang manis ini yang masih saja berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan senyum yang mengembang ditemani oleh seorang guru pembimbing yang berjalanan beriringan dengannya. Dia jeon jungkook seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Busan, Ia Jeon Jungkook pindah ke Seoul karena kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal jadi sekarang ia hanya mempunyai seorang hyung yang berada di Seoul jadi akhirnya hyungnya memutuskan agar Ia tinggal bersamanya saja. Dan sekarang disinilah ia berjalan pelan dengan memegang predikat sebangai anak baru atau anak pindahan yang akan memulai sekolah barunya hari ini disalah satu sekolah swasta terkenal di Seoul yaitu S.H. .

Krettt...

Pintu kelas terbuka menandakan guru bidang studi akan masuk dan memulai proses belajar mengajar tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari yang biasanya karena Guru tersebut membawa seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah seluruh murid yang berada disana

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru" perkataan guru tersebut lantas memfokuskan pandangan kearah pemuda tersebut tapi tidak dengan seorang murid yang masih sibuk tidur dengan kepala dilungkupkannya di atas meja

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" yang diberi perintah menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan siswa –siswi lain yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Perkenalkan nama saja Jeon Jungkook, saya berasal dari Busan. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" dia berbicara tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya sama sekali sehingga kesan manis,imut, dan tampan bercampur satu didirinya sehingga yang melihatnnya pun mungkin akan tersenyum gemas akan keimutan serta keramahan yang diperlihatkannya. Tapi anehnya semua yang berada dikelas itu hanya menatapnya datar sehingga membuat senyumnya memudar

"baiklah sekarang kita akan mulai pelajarannya, Jungkook silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong di paling sudut dibelakang sana" mendengar perkataan gurunya sontak membuatnya tersenyum kembali lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjukan guru tadi

Ia duduk dibangku kosong yang diberitahu guru tadi dan ia heran melihat seorang pemuda yang hanya tidur dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menugur atau memarahi pemuda ini ketika guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran didepan. Ah! Setidaknya ia masih bisa membangunkan kan? Karena itulah yang berada difikirannya, bukankah mereka sekarang teman sebangku atau mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sahabat dekat

 _Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, siapa yang tahu!_

"Hei apa kau tak mau bangun? Guru sudah datang untuk mengajar" bangunkannya pelan takut guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran mendengar suaranya. Tapi yak sedang sibangunkan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun dari tidur paginya, bisakah ia berkata begitu? Pasalnya sekarang masih pagi hari dan jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"hei tak bisakah kau bangun?! Atau kau mau guru menemukanmu sedang tidur dan kau dihukum?" uhh ia kesal sekarang sangat kesal! Apa orang ini pingsan? atau sudah mati? atau jangan-jangan ia sakit? Banyak pertanyaan yang sekarang berada dikepalanya sehingga ia mencoba untuk membangunkannya kembali

"Lebih baik kau tak usah cari masalah dengannya" sebuah suara mengejutkannya sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan pemuda tadi. Ia menengok keasal suara yang menegurnya tadi yang tenyata seorang pemuda yang menurutnya .. emm? Bantet?

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya balik kepada laki-laki tersebut yang hanya dianggap angin lalu karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Demi apapun sekarang ia benar-benar kesal! Iss seharusnya tak usah ikut campur kalau akhirnya ia tak diberi jawaban apapun dengan rasa penasarannya

"heii kau tak bisakah kau bangun!" oke sekarng ia mulai kesal dan mencubit pinggang pemuda itu keras sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut terlonjak dari tidurnya sehingga yang mengganggunya tersenyum senang tapi berubah kecut ketika ditatap tajam oleh pemuda yang tadi diganggunya, ahh tidak lebih tepat ia ganggu tidurnya

"apa maumu hah!" tidak itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah bentakan yang membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meraka. Sehingga membuat sang pemuda manis ketakutan melihat pandangan tajam nan menusuk yang dilayangkan lelaki tampan didepannya. Tampan? Cihh mungkin ia jadi gila karena ketakutan

"Sudahku bilang jangan mengganggunya bukan?" shit! Seharusnya aku dengarkan saja saran lelaki bantet itu dari pada akhirnya aku akan mendapat masalah dan musuh dihari pertamanya sekolah

"aku hanya ingin mem..ba..ngun.. shit! Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu karena sekolah bukan hotel yang bisa kau jadi kan tempat penginapan dan tidur disini!" bukannya berhenti tetapi tatapan itu semakin tajam dan menusuk

"kau tau apa hukuman untuk orang yang menggangguku?!" tidak ia tidak tau dan tak akan mau tau! Tapi seperinya ia sekarang benar-benar ingin tau apa hukuman itu dan apa kelas ini isinya hanya ia berdua dengan pemuda gila ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku atau menengur pemuda sinting ini

"KIM TAEHYUNG BERHENTI!"

"DIAM!" Jungkook hanya melongo mendengar pemuda gila ini berani membentak guru yang mengajarnya, apa ia tak punya sopan santun atau tata krama sedikit saja? Shit dia gila benar-benar gila. Tapi apa? Kenapa guru itu hanya diam saja dibentak oleh muridnya ini yang siapa namanya tadi? Kim Taehyung? Yah Kim Taehyung pemuda gila yang tak punya sopan santun sehingga berani membentak gurunya sendiri. Apa gurunya ini pengecut? Atau pemuda ini pemilik sekolah sehingga sangat ditakuti semua orang dikelas ini?! Sial ia harus apa sekarang?

Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan digenggam kuat oleh Kim Taehyung si pemuda gila ini. Sungguh ia tak tau akan diseret kemana dirinya sekarang. Apa tidak ada yang mau menghentikan tingkah gila pemuda ini?

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan anak itu" Seseorang berkata dengan senyum mengerikan terukir diwajahnya

"Maksud Yang Mulia?" yang lain bertanya kepada orang tersebut yang merasa heran dengan perkataan seseorang yang ia panggil Yang Mulia

Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang bertanya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia menunjukan ekspresinya yang hangat kepada orang tersebut

"bukannya kau sudah tau Yeobo?"

"Ramalan itu?"

"Yah Ramalan itu! Dengan adanya anak itu bukankah anak kita menjadi yang terkuat?" lagi! Lagi- lagi senyum yang mengerikan itu terukir di Wajahnya

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

Annyaeong Chingu!^^ ini cerita VKOOK Pertama ku dan maafken kalau kurang bagus dan cara penulisannya acak-acakan dan banyak Typonya T.T

Gendrenya ada Fantasi-fantasinya gitu dan yah agak aneh soalnya ini berdasarkan pemikiran sendiri :D


	2. Chapter 2

DUA ( 2 )

" _kau tau apa hukuman untuk orang yang menggangguku?!" tidak ia tidak tau dan tak akan mau tau! Tapi seperinya ia sekarang benar-benar ingin tau apa hukuman itu dan apa kelas ini isinya hanya ia berdua dengan pemuda gila ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menolongku atau menengur pemuda sinting ini_

 _..._

 _Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan digenggam kuat oleh Kim Taehyung si pemuda gila ini. Sungguh ia tak tau akan diseret kemana dirinya sekarang. Apa tidak ada yang mau menghentikan tingkah gila pemuda ini?_

DUA ( 2 )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mau kau bawa kemana aku?!" Cemas! Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Kemana lelaki berengsek ini mau membawaku?! Apa ia benar-benar tidak waras? Shh tanganku benar-benar perih saat ini. Sebenarnya ia punya tenaga apa sih sama benar-benar kuat sampai aku tak bisa memberontak darinya?

"hei! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku jangan hanya diam saja brengsek!" oh tuhan apa aku baru saja mengumpat? Mengumpati pemuda stres ini?! Astaga mulutku sudah kotor

"Ulangi!"

"hah?" apa yang ia katakan? Sungguh aku sangat tak mengerti jalan fikiran pemuda gila ini, sungguh! Apa yang harus kuulangi? Dasar aneh

"ULANGI KU BILANG!" Apaapaan dia! Kenapa dia malah membentakku. Ini hari pertama ku sekolah disini tapi kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan lelaki gila,stres,sedeng, sepertinya dan bolos pada jam pertama aku duduk di bangku sekolah ini! Heol mimpi apa aku tadi malam

"Apa yang harus kuulang..." Syok?! Sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku melihat warna matanya berbeda, sungguh warna matanya yang tadi hitam kecoklatan tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berwarnah merah darah? Kutarik tanganku yang masih dipegang olehnya, oh lihatlah sekarang pergelangan tanganku memerah tapi apa perduliku? Yang lebih kuperdulikan adalah warna matanya yang tiba-tiba berbeda secepatnya kukucek mataku mungkin saja mataku kemasukan debu atau yang sebagiannya. Huh tidak ada yang aneh warna matanya tetap sama, sepertinya aku memang salah lihat

.

 **NORMAL POV**

.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan jungkook yang terdiam memandangnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya

"AH Tidak apa-ap.. HEI! " Ia kembali berteriak ketika Taehyung yang kembali menyeretnya entah. Sungguh saat ini ia ingin menangis saja. Andai ia menuruti nasehat dari si pemuda bantet disampingnya tadi pasti sekarang ia akan tetap duduk tenang dibangkunya sambil mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan oleh gurunya tadi

"Menurutmu kemana taehyung akan membawa kelinci tadi?" tanya seseorang yang duduk satu bangku dengan pemuda bantet yang tadi berbicara dengan jungkook

"maksudmu anak baru tadi?"

"yah siapa lagi orang yang berani mengganggu Taehyung ketika sedang tidur Jim? Tapi aku hanya heran kenapa taehyung harus repot-repot menariknya keluar kelas sedangkan selama ini jika ada yang mengganggunya keesokan harinya akan masuk rumah sakit, atau yang lebih parah lagi MATI!" Perkataan teman sebangkunya itu membuat pemuda bantet atau yang dipanggil Jim tadi atau Jimin,nama lengkap pemuda bantet tersebut dengan marga Park yang menjadi nama belakangnya sekarang sedang termenung berfikir keras dengan perkataan teman sebangkunya itu. Benar yang dikatakannya bukankah ini aneh? Sangat aneh malah

"Menurutmu apa itu sangat aneh hope?"ia bertanya tanpa memandang orang yang ia ajak bicara. Dan terlihat dari gurat wajahnya ia sedang berfikir keras dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini

"Yah, Jim"

Saat ini Jungkook masih saja diseret-seret Taehyung ntah kemana yang pasti sekarang sudah berada diluar perkarangan sekolah dan jungkook sudah seperi orang kehabisan tenaga dan sudah malas untuk melawan pemuda yang ia anggap gila ini

"Apa kau tak bawa mobil aku lelah berjalan seperti ini, kau membuatku terlihat seperti hewan peliharaan! Aku lelah sangat lelah" Hening...

Apa pemuda ini bisu?! Tapi tadi ia bicara bahkan tadi ia masih bisa membentak jungkook tapi kenapa sekarang ia hanya diam bak orang bisu. Hah sungguh ! sekarng jungkook benar-benar lelah, apa pemuda ini tidak punya perasaan?! Ohh iya jungkook ingat bahwa lelaki ini GILA! SO CRAZY!

" _hallo..?"_

huh siapa yang ditelpon pemuda gila ini? Apa dia ingin mengubungi komplotannya untuk menculiknya dan menjualnya? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi membunuhnya dan menjual orang tubuhnya? Ohh sungguh ia sangat tidak mau berfikiran negativ saat ini mungkin saja itu keluarganya yang menghubunginya karena diberitahu pihak sekolah karena mengganggu jalannya KBM Di sekolah

"Jemput aku disini?"

" _Dimana...?"_

 _*Pip*_

What The Hell?! Apa-apaan pemuda ini! Ia minta dijemput tetapi tidak memberi tahu lokasinya berada?! Sungguh sepertinya ia benar-benar gila! Jungkook sangat berharap semoga iphone yang digenggam pemuda gila ini ada sistem pelacaknya agar orang yang ditelponnya tadi tidak kesusahan sendiri ketika mencarinya

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut dan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan kembali

Hening...

Seharusnya jungkook menjawab saja pertanyaan pemuda tadi supaya mereka bisa berkelahi lagi dan suasananya pasti tidak akan se akward ini. Atau, apa ia saja yang memulai pembicaraannya?

"Siapa namamu?" yah jungkook pertama kali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit sempat dilanda keheningan. Tapi apa sekarang pemuda itu tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memejamkan matanya dan bersender dipohon yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Hei apa pemuda ini fikir ia patung?!

"yah sebenarnya aku memang sudah tau namamu tapi bukankah lebih baik lagi kalau kita berkenalan dengan baik-baik? " lagi? Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam saja apa ia ini memang benar-benar patung? Dasar lelaki kerdus

"hei! Setidaknya jika seseorang bertanya jawablah!"

"bukankah kau sudah tau siapa namaku lantas buat apa kau bertanya kembali?" apa-apaan dia?! Bahkan ia menjawab pertanyaan jungkook dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Lantas kenapa pemuda ini membawanya kesini? Dan apa hukuman yang ia katakan itu

"Setidaknya kita harus berkenalan dengan baik bukan? Dan juga bukannya kau belum mengetahui namaku!"

Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan duduk dengan tegap lalu mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya kearah jungkook. Sehingga membuat jungkook yang juga ingin menutup matanya terkejut

"kau bilang aku tak mengetahui namamu?" jungkook mengangguk karena memang benar bukan? Oh ya kenapa ia benar-benar lupa bukankah tadi ia memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas sebagai siswa baru? Tapi bukankah pemuda ini tadi sedang tertidur sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkenalannya di depan kelas tadi. Atau jangan-jangan..

"Jeon Jungkook, pemuda yang berumur 19 tahun pindah dari Busan ke Seoul seminggu yang lalu. Lahir pada tanggal 1 september 1997. Seorang anak yatim piatu dan sekarang hanya mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang juga tinggal di seoul. Kakak laki-lakinya bernama Jeon Lu Han , sudah menikah dan suaminya bernama Oh Se Hun. Bukankan itu benar Jungkookie?"

What The F*CK! Bagaimana mungkin pemuda mengetahui riwayat hidupnya?! Apa ia seorang Cenayang? Bahkan ia baru satu minggu di seoul dan belum memiliki teman seorang pun. Lantas dari mana pemuda ini mengetahui riwayat hidupnya? Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu fans rahasianya? Oke tolong coret bagian ia memiliki fans

"Tekejut Jeon Jungkook?" what?! Kenapa dengannya? Ada apa dengan senyumnya itu? Sungguh itu sangat menyebalkan! Apa ia memberikan sebuah smirk kepadaku?

"bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" benarkan? ia tak salahkan bertanya seperti itu? Kalau kalian berada diposisinya saat ini pasti kalian juga akan bertanya hal yang sama bukan.

"Itu mudah, aku cukup melihat kedalam matamu"

"apa kau itu Cenayang? Dan menyingkirlah dari penglihatanku! Kau tau melihat wajahmu dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku muak!" sungguh saat ini rasanya jungkook benar-benar muak melihat wajah pemuda ini walaupun kalau dilihat-lihat lagi ia cukup tampan. Heh! Lupakan itu

"kau muak melihat wajahku jungkookie?!" hei panggilan macam apa itu? Jungkookie?! Itu terdengar kekanakan sungguh

"yah" kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku melihat matanya berwarna merah darah? Apa matanya bermasalah tapi sungguh ini terlihat sangat nyata. Jungkook takut ! ia gemetaran sungguh! Pemuda ini sangat mengerikan dan mendominasi diwaktu yang bersamaan

"Matamu... aneh" seperkian detik ketika jungkook mengedipkan matanya, mata pemuda ini kembali berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Apa ia berhalusinasi sekarang?

.

.

.

"dia berhasil menemukan anak yang berada di ramalan itu? Shit! Apa yang harus kulakukan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca cerita abal-abal aku dan kasih Review serta Votenya.. sungguh terimakasih banyak aku benar-benar bersyukur T.T

Dan buat kali ini lagi aku minta Kritsar serta Vomentnya^^

GUMAWO...


End file.
